The present invention relates to a fireplace, and more particularly to a wood pellet stove.
A conventional fireplace suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) The poor heat efficiency. PA1 (2) The pipes of heat exchanger will accumulate dirty dirt. The user usually clean the pipes with a brush. But it is not easy to clean completely. PA1 (3) When the internal member(s) had developed trouble, it is difficult to dismount the external body for repairing the member (s) due to the sheets of external body was assembled by means welding.